Whipped Cream
by Psychodelicy
Summary: You didnt expect your day to go like this, but man, you're glad it did. Reader x Exo Chen


You plopped down lazily on the couch, wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. Placing a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, you grabbed the tv remote and starting flipping channels. At this time of day, they were all reality tv or sitcoms (which you hated) so switched to Netflix and searched up episodes of your favorite tv show instead. You sniffed and wiped a bead of sweat off of your forehead.

Summer was quickly approaching, and 90% of your clothing was still prepared for the next ice age. But it wasn't your fault the weather was acting up-it was absolutely pouring the last week or so. You looked out the window only to have the sun blind you. Squinting your eyes, you stretched across the couch in a futile attempt to close the blinds. The tips of your fingers only a few inches away from the blinds, you groaned and tried to stretch further. You felt your side start to cramp up, and decided it wasn't worth the pain; you collapsed back into the couch with a _thwump_. After watching the beginning credits of Supernatural you got up with a sigh and rolled over to slowly got to your feet.

Suddenly, someone pushed open the door and hollered "HEY! IM BACK!"

Surprised at the sudden noise, you tripped over your own feet, and while trying to find something to break your fall, you knocked over the bowl of popcorn. You lay motionless on the ground. You let out a loud grunt of frustration and rolled onto your back.

Sitting up, you surveyed the damage. There was popcorn _everywhere_. "Oh crap." you muttered, rubbing your now bruised knees.

"Woah, what happened here?"

You turned to see Chen standing above you. Scrutinizing his sarcastic smile, you pulled yourself up and started picking up the fallen popcorn.

"What does it look like?" you hissed, scooping the popcorn back into the bowl.

"Well," he jokingly said . "it seems that you have just fallen for me."  
You flicked your eyes at him to see him grinning wildly.

"You wish." you scoffed, trying to brush it off. _If only you knew that I already have. _You thought_. "_Why are you back so early anyway? It's only two._"_  
Usually the boys would be out practicing or derping around the city until ten at night.

"Ah." He said while clearing his throat. " I told manager that I had a sore throat. Can't you hear it?"

You raised an eyebrow. "No, not really."

"Hm." He nodded slightly and bent down to help you clean. You scooted over to make space for him in between the couch and coffee table. He would occasionally pop one into his mouth and you wrinkled your nose in disgust each time. Whenever he reached past you, you would feel his breath on your face - causing you to tilt your head away and quietly clear your throat.

After the mess had been cleaned up (most of it eaten by Chen), you both decided to have pumpkin pie instead. So, you pulled out a can of whipped cream and started to pile it onto your slice of pie and his. You both sat on either ends of the couch watching the Human Centipede while sweating bucket fulls. You _really_ didn't want to watch this but because he insisted (and even threw in some aegyo) you let in.

Forty minutes into the film, you sat wide eyed behind a pillow, clutching it in a bear hug. Meanwhile, Chen was criticizing every choice the main character made and complaining about the horrible quality.

"Don't you find surgery even a _little_ disturbing?" you asked, noticing how every time something came up he would snicker. " I mean,_ their mouth is getting sowed onto his butt_."

"Nope." he replied, popping the '_p'. _He turns to look at you, a smirk playing on his lips. _"_Why, are you?"

"Of course not!" you retorted, looking back at the screen warily. You managed to go another ten minutes before hiding back behind a pillow.

After a while, you peeked at Chen only to meet his eyes staring back at you. You flicked your eyes back and forth between him and the screen.

"What?" you eventually ask.  
He was unresponsive.

"Chen _what_?" You put the pillow down and crawl over to to poke his arm.  
He keeps staring into your eyes. You felt your cheeks start to heat up.

Narrowing your eyes, you state "Chen, this isn't fun-"

"AGGHHHH" he screams, jumping at you with arm outstretched.

"HOLY SHIT" you shriek, having a mini heart attack. "THIS ISNT- I - I SWEAR TO GOD CHEN" you yell, falling off the couch yet again. While you were struggling to catch a breath, he was having a laughing fit up on the couch.

"Y- you should've s- seen your face!" He watched him fall over onto his side, his face inches away from yours. You glared at him then quickly looked away to hide your rosy cheeks. He continued to laugh and tried to imitate your face but ended up looking like he was having a stroke. You stared grudgingly at the pumpkin pie when a great idea hit you.  
Whipped cream.

You quickly reached up and snatched the bottle of whipped cream and called out in an overly honeyed voice, "Chen? I have a surprise for you!"

He rolled off the couch and fell next to you. "What?"

"Close your eyes first" you said slyly, bottle behind your back.

He furrowed his brows and slowly closed his eyes. "This better not be a jo-"

But he never got to finish his sentence because he got a face full of whipped cream.

"Surprise!" you giggled, smearing it all over his face with your fingers.

"Aish! What was that for?" he yelled. Now, you were the one who was laughing and he was sitting silently on the floor, trying to wipe off the cream.  
But while you were busy losing your breath, he wrenched the bottle from your hands and sprayed whipped cream all over your face.

"Hey!" you yell, faking a pout. You hurriedly wiped off the cream and smudged it back onto his face. Chen huffed and gave you a sideways glance.  
You raised an eyebrow.

He smirked and abruptly took your face in his hands and rubbed his cheek against yours, wiping the cream all over your face and into your hair.

"C-Chen!" you spluttered. "What are you doing?" you placed your hands on his shoulder trying to push him away.

"You got whipped cream on me so I get it on you." he stated simply. He pulled you close and rubbed his face against yours again.

"Agh!"

You hoped that that there was enough cream on your face to cover up your now reddening face. Pressing your lips together you glared at him, both of you sitting in the wood floor covered in the substance.

"You look ridiculous" he remarked .

"Have you seen yourself?"

He grinned and licked his lips. "Touche."

You got up and grabbed a Kleenex from the coffee table and swiped it across your face hoping to get off the cream.

"Nothing's coming off." Chen commented, sitting cross legged on the ground. He was smiling at you, his face completely white. You snickered and continued to smear everything everywhere. You spared a glance at him and saw that he had already gotten most of his face cleaned off using his hands. You some dropped on the couch and groaned, deciding it was best to use water. You tried to walk over Chen to the kitchen but he grabbed your wrist and jerked you down onto him. You yelped as your feet slipped out from under you and you tumbled down on his lap, your hands automatically placing themselves on his shoulder. His hands found their way around your waist and he pulled you in close.

Noses touching, he murmured, "I think I know a better way of getting that off."

You stared wide-eyed at him and opened your mouth, but no sounds came out. You looked down and tried to scoot away mumbling a quiet _sorry _but his grip tightened around you. He tilted your face up and rubbed his thumb across your cheek, taking with it a spot of whipped cream. He licked it slowly off his finger and gazed into your shocked eyes.

"You know where this is going hmm?" he whispered.

"I...I uh-mph!" You started to say, but got cut off as he grazed his tongue over your lips.

Just as you were about to kiss him, you felt something vibrate against your thigh. You froze.

"Is that what I think it is?" you said hurriedly, and slid off of him.

He grunted in annoyance and pulled out a phone from his pocket.

"Oh." You bit your lip and cleared your throat. A short while later, he hung up and looked apolegetically at you.

Rising, he told you "I'm afraid I have to leave. Make sure you dont do anything without me." With that, he walked around the sofa and towards the door leaving you sitting by yourself on the carpet. You stood and scrunched your brows.

"Wait!" you called, bewildered. "Your're just going to leave?"

He paused for a second to look back at you. Raising his hand to a 'call me' motion, he winked and slipped out the door, leaving you appalled and face sticky with saliva and whipped cream.

"_What!?"_


End file.
